westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rebbystar/Crashlily's Death
This is not canon, but I was inspired by FWP to write this story. Crashlily had only been a member of Fireclan for a few days but she wasn't the best at anything. Formerly a cat who lived in a barn, she relied on some other cat to bring her food and water, and she never had to lift a paw for herself or her newborn kits. All Firestar saw was weakness in her, for she could never succeed in catching prey or in a mock battle. Before Crashlily could starve herself, the ginger tom knew he had to dispose of her. It's every cat for themselves here. The weak won't thrive, not on my watch. When the sun began to rise, Firestar felt its warm bright light shine on his pelt, waking him up and he quickly exited his den, trying not to wake up Flamepelt, but when his ears twitched, he had realized he had done the opposite. "What are you doing up?" His mate asked while stretching her body as she stood from up her nest. "None of your concern, Firestar said back, flicking his tail in annoyance. "I told you to keep watch for the dusk patrol. I assumed they arrived a while ago?" "Flamepelt only laughed as she proceeded to lick her mate's cheek, but Firestar only rolled his eyes. “Quit it will you?” He spat while rubbing his paw against his licked cheek. “Now did the patrol arrived or-“ “For your information, I was doing my job, but Crashlily insisted she’d do it for me.” She said to her mate while purring at him, revealing the former barn cat was trying very hard to earn the clans respect. Firestar unsheathed his claws when he heard her name. He curled his lips into a faint snarl and turned his anger on Flamepelt. "Did she actually succeed in doing so?!" I bet not... The ginger tom questioned loudly. Flamepelt shook her head. "I stayed up watching her, and the moon wasn't even at its peak when she left her post." She walked out of the den and with her nose pointed to where she went. "She went to protect her stupid kits from the cold rather than stay at watch for her clanmates?!" Firestar growled furiously. He really wished he could slice her throat now. "Is she still there?" He said, trying to hide his fury from the orange she-cat. "I told her to get out and join the patrol if she couldn't keep her promise, let's see if she can keep up with the others," Flamepelt said and later smirked, it seemed as she was only trying to help, but this only made things worse for her mate. "Your kidding?!" Firestar was in disbelief. The angry tom charged right past Flamepelt, almost knocking her over as he left his den and headed towards the clan entrance. "You can't do anything right!" He screamed over his shoulders, filled with rage. The ginger she-cat was surprised by his words but still followed after the violent leader. "Firestar I-" He didn't bother to listen to his mate and was about to leave camp until he heard rapid pawsteps heading their way. Thinking it was Crashlily, Firestar prepared himself and grinned, poking his head into the tunnel. The cream-colored she-cat was indeed running towards his way, and Firestar was thrilled. The tom was ready to put his plan into action, but he then realized that her face was covered in scratches, and not only that, but his daughter Gorsefur was right behind her, also covered in wounds. The two ginger cats stood back in confusion as Crashlily emerged from the tunnel, breathing heavily as she sat down to catch her breath, and Gorsefur leaped out of the tunnel and right in front of her parents, with a look of worry on her face. A few cats heard the two arrive and began poking their noses into what wasn't their business. "What's going on?" Asked Littlebird. "Your guess is as good as mine." Snorted Hawkclaw before he retrieved back into the warrior's den. Both parents were speechless until Firestar demanded a reason as to why the rest of the patrol hadn't arrived yet. "Father, we smelled Brambleclan cats on our territory, so we decided to spend the night by the border." She mewed softly before leaning towards Crashlily, helping the queen lick her battle wounds. The sun had now fully raised up and its hot rays of light filled the camp with their intense heat, but it wasn't near as intense as the tension filling the camp clearing. Firestar was growing more impatient with each passing second, his fur hot and prickly. Every cat knew what would happen if he reached his limit... "Now, this doesn't- The tom looked at his daughter before he nearly lashed out at her. He took a deep breath and continued; "This doesn't explain why your both pledged with injuries." Firestar shuddered before he glanced at Flamepelt. "What really happened? Tell us now." Demanded her mother. "We slept near the border." She mewed, seeming completely focused on trying to remember the whole incident. "I woke up to check if their scent was still fresh but, I heard the sound of bloodshed a couple of fox-lengths away!" She cried before turning over to Crashlily "Brambleclan?" Flamepelt questioned. Her daughter slowly nodded, taking a deep breath before continuing. I'll do this later Category:Blog posts